totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dziwna okolica...
Po nierównej drodze jedzie czarna wielka limuzyna. Zatrzymuje się. Z ostatnich drzwi (ale nie bagażnikowych) wychodzi Chris. Przekroczył bramkę. Znalazł się na terenie akademika. Szedł alejką ze żwiru, sąsiadującą z ostrzyżonym trawnikiem. Obok budynku, po prawej stało kino a trochę dalej las, tam kończyła się droga. Chris stanął przed drzwiami akademika. Odwrócił się do kamery i zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Poprawił czarny krawat idealnie pasujący do jego czerwonej koszuli. Chris: 'Witajcie widzowie! Oto kolejny sezon wraz ze mną! Dzisiaj rozpoczniemy nowe show! Zapraszam na Akademik Totalnej Porażki! ''Intro. '''Chris: '''Witajcie. Zasady wyjaśnie później, czas przedstawić wam główne gwiazdy! Czas przywitać naszych uczestników! Jako pierwsza przybywa... ''Wybiegła Angelika. '' '''Angelika: Hejka, wszystkim! Spojrzała w okolice. Angelika: O nikogo nie ma! Zerknęła na Chrisa. Angelika: Hej, przystojniaku ;*. Mam nadzieje że będą tutaj fajni chłopacy i dziefffczynki niegrzeczne! *-* Mrau! Chris: 'Tia.... Stań po lewej. Jako kolejna pojawia się... JoJo! ''Nieee, JoJo się nie pojawiła. xD '''Chris: JoJo? JoJo tak jak w każdym sezonie, stała na drzewie. xD JoJo: Juuuupi! <3 Wskoczyła Chris'owi na plecy. JoJo: Ahoj, misiaczku! :* Tęskniłeś? <3 Chirs: 'Pewno <3 <3. ''Całus powitalny :* 'Chris: '''Kolejny zawodnik to... Rafael! ''Rafael pewny siebie wyszedł z autobusu. 'Rafael - '''Siema ! ''Rafael spojrzał na pozostałych uczestników. 'Rafael - '''Widzę ,że nie mam tu zbytniej konkurencji. '''Chris: '''Narazie, mój drogi. Narazie. Kolejna zawoniczka to... Catherine! ''Catherine wychodzi z autobusu. '''Catherine: A więc.. to Akademik? -(rozgląda się)- a są Kucyki? Ziewa. Catherine: Liczę że będę się tutaj fajnie i nie będę musiała się bać niczego. Chris: 'Jaaaaasne. xD. Kolejna zawodniczka to Aisha! ''Aisha wyskoczyła z krzaków. 'Aisha: '''Heej! W końcu się doczekałam. Siedziałam tu tak długo, że już nawet chciałam... albo nie, nie będę mówić. Jeszcze uznacie mnie za psycholkę, czy coś. ^^ ''Zaczęła skakać dookoła, gdy po chwili potknęła się i walnęła w ścianę akademika. xD 'Aisha: '''Nic mi nie jest! Chyba... '''Chris: '''Ooookej? Nieważne. Kolejna zawodniczka to nasza stara znajoma - Bteh! ''Bteh wyszła wściekła z autobusu odpychając i przewracając Chrisa. '''Bteh: Co sie k*rwa lampicie?! Bułkę wam lamusy obiecałam?! Splunęła na but Rafaela. Rafael - Grrrrr.. Pożałujesz. Chris: 'Ała! Eh, wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Kolejny zawodnik to Kenneth! ''Z autobusu wyszedł znudzony Kenneth. 'Kenneth: '''No wreszcie ja. Z kim jestem w drużynie ? ''Spytał Chrisa. Stanął niedaleko pozostałych zawodników. 'Chris: '''To potem. Kolejna zowadniczka to... ''Millie wychodzi z autobusu i patrzy z poirytowaniem na Chrisa. 'Millie:'Serio?Znowu ty?A już miałam nadzieję,że na ulotce reklamującem program był błąd. 'Chirs: '''To ja robiłem te ulotki :D Kolejni zawodnicy to... Maddie i Vince ''Z autobusu wychodzi Maddie, lekko zaskoczona sytuacją, która tu się wyprawia. '''Maddie: '''Eeee... Hej? Wam wszystkim? Widać, że jest tu bardzo dużo oryginalnych... ciekawych... i wesołych ludzi... ._. ''Za nią wyszedł Vince se swoim lustrerkiem i nawilżaczem do ust . '' '''Vince : '''Ohh .. jaka przyjemna podróż . ''Rozejrzał się i westchnął . Pomachał do zawodników i szybko pomalował sobie usta . '' '''Vince : W miłości irytujące jest to, że jest ona zbrodnią wymagającą wspólnika. Ale czy uda mi się znaleść ? Odszedł nieco dalej zastanawiając się nad tym . '' '''Maddie: '''A zapewniali, że obędzie się bez żadnych kontuzji i urazów psychicznych... Będą mi za to płacić! '''Vince : '''I zapewniam , że nie wszyscy będą . ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny po czym zanurzył się ponownie w swoim myślach . '' '''Maddie: '''Oh, naprawdę skarbie? Więc czy tobie zapłacą za to? Bo zapewniam, że wszyscy nie :3 ''Maddie bierze z jego rąk lusterko i nawilżacz, łamie je i depcze na ziemi. Maddie: '''I robię to tylko dlatego, że nie uważasz na słowa, kochaniutki :3 '''Vince : '''Płacić mnie nie muszą, bowiem są ważniejsze cele. ''Zebrał zniszczone przedmioty i wrzucił do śmietnika . '' '''Vince : '''Słowo jest czymś co daje mi się wzbić , a tłamszenie jest czymś co zabija . A jeśli nie wolno mówić to nic nie powstanie . I albo trzeba dać upust swemu uczuciu niż przejmować się siłą rozumu czy rzeczą . ''Spojrzał na chmurę chcąc ją chwycić . '' '''Vince : Jedyne co daje szczęście może i również przynieść ułudę . Maddie: 'Skarbie, wiesz że mu tu gramy o kasę, a nie piszemy wiersze filozoficzne? Co ty, filozoraptor jesteś? Ahh... Przypominają mi się czasy, jak grałam w Turok *.* '''Vince : '''Ale na świecie są rzeczy nie tylko ważne , ale są i ważniejsze . Pieniądzę są tylko dodatkiem do tego co szukam . Ale nie każdy jest w stanie zajrzeć, i nie każdy od razu przebije się przez mur , który każdy stawia by go nie poznać .. '''Maddie: '''Jak chcesz znaleźć dziewczynę, to polecam ci zacząć od przestania gadać o filozofiii... Życia? Problemów? Sera? Christiny? Miłości? Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to, poczekam aż przyjdzie jakiś przystojny buntownik z irokezem <3 '''Vince : '''Jak uważasz . ''Kucnął zerwał kwiata i dał dziewczynie w rękę . '' '''Vince : '''Przy okazji zwą mnie Vince i miło było poznać . Liczę że mimo starania się być zwykły , zachowam to co czyni mnie nną . ''Odszedł spokojnym krokiem i położył się na murku obserwując dalej niebo . '' '''Maddie: '''Może jak zmieni wizerunek, to się zmieni. Trudno! Przynajmniej mam kwiatka do niszczenia ^^ ''Zaczyna wyrywać powoli płatki kwiatka. Angelika rozejrzała się i podeszła do Catherine. Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i tylko się uśmiechnęła. '''Angelika: Hejka! Co tam mała? Jak Cię zwą? Uśmiechnęła się do Angeliki pokazując swój niezwykły dziewczęco-dziecięcy urok (xD). Catherine: Jestem Catherine! Przyjaciele mówią na mnie Cat! Możesz tak mówić <3. Przytuliła ją. Catherine: A cię jak zwą? ^^ Angelika: Angelika. Odpowiedziała krótko zwieźle. Angelika: 'Nie mam żadnego słitaśnego pseudonimu, ale Twój fajnie brzmi :3. '''Catherine: '''Przykro mi. I nie jest słitaśny bo wszyscy mnie z Kot'em kojarzą. Nie mam dużo kolegów ale liczę że zostanę twoją koleżanką.. ^^ ''Zasmuciła się. 'Catherine: '''Chyba że nie chcesz.. ''Andzia przytuliła Cat. '''Angelika: Pewnie że chce. <3. Kotem , raczej kocicom! *-* Skąd masz takie zaje*iste buty!? *-* Catherine zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Catherine: '''Przyjaciółeczki! <33 A jest taki mały butik w Toronto. I tam kupiłam je na wyprzedaży. :3.. Piękne kolczyki masz! <3 '''Angelika: Yay! Dzięki <3 Nawet nie pamiętam skąd jej mam! xD Powiedziała troche zagubiona, ale zaraz nadrobiła to uśmiechem. Angelika: A z resztą nie ważne! Ciesze się że jesteśmy tutaj we dwie <3. Catherine: '<3 Będziemy się wspierać jak psiapsuły! <3 Ciekawe jakie charaktery mają inni bo już wiem że ty jesteś super fajna. ^^ ''Usiadła sobie na ziemi. 'Catherine: '''Najlepiej by bylo jakbyśmy byli blisko siebie to wtedy będziemy silniejsze i zostaniemy jedynymy najlepszymi psiapsiułami tutaj. Boję się do reszty odezwać. ''Siadła obok niej i powiedziała (Angelika). '''Angelika: Ty też jesteś fantastyczna. Inni wydają się w porządku, aczkolwiek tylko przystojniacy są godni uwagi i niektóre dziewczyny też ^^. Spojrzała na nią podnosząc brew. Angelika: Jak się boisz!? Nie ma się czego bać, przecież będziemy się wspierać! <3 I będziemy blisko przecież! Powiedziała do niej pocieszająco a zarazem wesoło! zaraz szeptem sama do siebie powiedziała. Angelika *Szept niesłyszalny*: Mam nadzieje, że bardzo blisko <3333. Catherine: A wiesz że ci stanik widać? Uważaj bo tutaj zboczeńce mogą być, mama mi mówiła żeby uważać. ^^ Poprawiła jej tą malutką kurteczke czy co to jest (xD). Catherine: Teraz mniej widać i jest ok. ^^ Rozejrzała się po wszystkich. Angelika: Zboczeńce, to fajnie! ^^ Rozluźniła swoją kurteczkę, tak jak była przedtem. Angelika: Sorka Cat, ale tak mi zdecydowanie lepiej! Sama tak kiedyś spróbuj! *-* Catherine: '''Czemu fajnie jak są zboczeńce? A okej. Ja nie lubię tak chodzić ale skoro ty tak lubisz to choć tak ^^. Poza tym, założyłam zły stanik, jest trochę za ciasny. ^^ '''Angelika: W sumie nie wiem, zawsze ciekawiej nie? ^^ To musisz w nim wyglądąc sexow... Zaraz jednak się opanowała. Angelika: Musisz wyglądać fajnie, ale pewnie Ci niewygodnie :C. Catherine: '''Tak, mnóstwo osób nie wiadomo czemu jak wychodzę w tym staniku mdleją. Czasem chodzę bez niego a nie kupuje nowego bo jak kupię większy to także jest za ciasny :/ Może jak będzie słońce to pokaże ci jak wyglądam. No i bym coś zjadła. Lizaka albo Loda Cytrynowego. :C '''Angelika: O tak, tak koniecznie pokaż *-*. Zrozumiała jak gada głupio. Angelika: Znaczy się, zależy jak będziesz chciała :3. A może poszukamy jakieś sklepu byśmy poszły na lody? I się lepiej poznały? <3. Catherine: W końcu jesteśmy koleżaneczkami, możemy się wymieniać także ubraniami ! ^^. A jest tutaj jakiś sklep z Lodami ? <3 Jak tak to super ^^. Angelika: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko :3. Na pewno jest, jak poszukamy to znajdziemy <3. Catherine: '''<3 Ale możemy stąd iść gdzie chcemy? Bo chyba musimy tutaj czekać.. '''Angelika: To poczekają na nas <3 Przecież dwie divy to najwazniejsze osoby w programie <3. Catherine: '<3.. Ale, ja się boję stąd odchodzić. ''Lekko popłakuje. '''Catherine: A jak się zgubimy? :( Wskakuje na Angelikę. Catherine: Ja się boję być sama! Boję się wszystkiego! Przepraszam.. Znów siada na ziemi. Catherine: Ja już jestem takim dzieckiem, zachowuje się jak dziecko.. Wyciera noc ręką. Catherine: Masz chusteczkę? Podała jej chusteczkę. Angelika: Każdy się czegoś boi. Będziemy przecież szły koło siebie, to się nie zgubimy. Ja na to nie pozwolę <3. Catherine: Serio? *_* Kocham cię moja przyjaciółeczko! Chodźmy po te lody! <3 Złapała ją za rękę. Angelika: '''Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko <3 W ten sposób się nie zgubimy! :3 To naprzód! :3 '''Catherine: Nie mam! <3 A więc poszły szukać sklepu. Catherine: W którą stronę idziemy? ^^ Angelika: A chodźmy przed siebie w stronę sklepu *-*. Catherine: Okej ^^ No i poszły. (xD) Doszły do jakiegoś sklepu, wbiegły do środka i okazalo się że to ten słynny monopolowy (xD L.) Angelika: Może tutaj będą? ^^ Powiedziała jak weszły. Catherine: Cytrynówka? Wiśniówka? Aaa. To są polewy do lodów. ^^ No to kup mi Loda cytrynowego. <3 Daje jej pieniądze. Angelika: To poproszę cytranówkę i Wiśniówke. Tak, tak wiem co biore. Upewniła sprzedawce. Wyszły ze sklepu. Angelika: To tak teraz wyglądają lody? o.O Catherine: 'Chyba tak ale nie są wcale zimne.. ''Przytuliła ją. '''Angelika: Ty pierwsza spróbuj <3. Może to jakaś ciepła odmiana <3. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki